Bad Boys
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: One-Shot: Imagine dois policiais altos, fortes e charmosos. Agora imagine que um deles começa a sonhar com o outro. Uns sonhos quentes, bem quentes. Imagine o que pode ocorrer com dois caras quentes que sempre sairam só com mulheres e que se acham mutuamente excitado um com o outro. Pronto, pode parar de imaginar e bora a ler.


_**Presentinho para Caio.**_

_**Na review dele ele pede pra gente dividir o "bofe "com ele, porque ele também é filho de Deus, e tem suas fantasias com Edward, assim como a gente. E esse mundo de fic é puro desejo de fantasia sendo realizada.**_

Edward enganchou o salto de sua bota no apoio de uma banqueta das que corriam através da sala e envolveu os dedos longos em torno da garrafa de cerveja. Jacob estremeceu em uma avaliação faminta.

Ele olhou a extensão flexível do couro preto macio esticar através dos ombros de Edward e o caminho da garrafa para seus lábios. A garrafa parou a meio caminho e Edward lançou atrás sua cabeça em uma risada vibrante.

"Aí está ele," Will gritou, batendo seu ombro contra o de Edward.

"Ei," Edward gritou acima da voz do comentarista de esportes da TV. Ele ergueu sua cerveja no ar.

Seu casaco abriu, mostrando o distintivo de detetive 'ouro-em-couro' pendurado do Departamento de Polícia de Maple Grove. "Estávamos perguntando onde você estava. Porque demorou tanto?"

Os lábios de Jacob esticaram em um sorriso obrigatório. Era quase impossível olhar Edward nos olhos depois do sonho sexual explícito que tinha tido com ele na semana passada. Um que o tinha despertado gritando o nome de Edward enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava em um orgasmo.

A merda era que ele não podia evitar. Jacob apalpou seu próprio distintivo, preso em seu cinto. Achar outro homem atraente fazia dele um homossexual, Jacob supôs. Achar seu amigo detetive da mesma categoria atraente, isso era complicado. Amigos gays. Soava como uma redundância, mas Jacob não pensava que Edward ou os outros detetives achariam isso tão divertido. Inferno, ele não achava divertido, só incrivelmente erótico.

Endireitando-se, Jacob colou um sorriso em seu rosto e atravessou a obscuridade esfumaçada do bar como se caminhasse contra um vento forte.

"Caso Covey," ele disse quando alcançou Edward e Will.

Edward atirou um olhar questionador. "O que poderia ter acontecido nos vinte minutos desde que eu deixei o escritório?"

Ele ergueu a garrafa para seus lábios desta vez, e Jacob roubou um olhar do vidro cor de âmbar duro que pressionava os lábios moldados de seu companheiro. A borda redonda da garrafa se assemelhava à cabeça dilatada de um pênis espesso. Inevitavelmente, ele imaginou os firmes e cheios lábios apertados contra a ponta de seu pênis, sugando a cabeça de cogumelo enquanto ele gozava em jatos que torceriam suas bolas.

Seu corpo estremeceu com a imagem. Seu cérebro desesperadamente queria retornar tudo para o normal. O modo que era _antes_ dele se tornar sexualmente ciente de seu companheiro.

Jacob deslizou as mãos nos bolsos para cobrir sua reação física, mas não podia tirar seus olhos da garganta de Edward. Observava cada gole, o pomo de Adão que ia para cima e para baixo sob a pele sedosa e bronzeada. Jacob caiu em um suor frio.

"O chefe quer uma vigília interrupta alternando com Sam e Seth." Horas sentado, só, com Edward em um carro escuro. Não podendo tocá-lo, mas querendo e não desejando descobrir _por que_ tocar Edward estava rapidamente se tornando uma obsessão.

Uma fodida tortura.

Edward abaixou a garrafa e lambeu a umidade em seu lábio superior com a ponta da língua. O cabelo Dourado caiu sobre a testa, parcialmente obscurecendo um dos olhos verdes. Jacob nunca tinha pensado sobre seu companheiro como alguém sensual, mas algo nos sonhos mudou sua perspectiva. Edward fazia suas bolas apertarem, e um sorriso torto, uma risada barulhenta, fazia com que a antecipação se enrolasse em sua virilha tão firmemente que Jacob pensava que iria explodir.

Isso o confundia como um inferno.

Por que depois de três anos ele conseguiu uma ereção por causa de seu companheiro? E que diabo iria fazer com aquela informação agora? Sujeitos como Jacob e Edward não _transavam_ com outros caras. Eles zombavam de homens que faziam isso, na certeza que não estavam entre eles. Não que Jacob se importasse com sexualidade de uma forma ou de outra. Você amava quem amava.

Mas Edward era diferente. Um homem que transava com mulheres e batia nas costas dos outros caras.

"Camarada, eu tenho que fazer um passeio desses com você um destes dias." Will colocou o gargalo da cerveja na boca também, mas ele não causava o mesmo efeito em Jacob. "Já ficou bêbado durante uma dessas vezes?"

"Inferno, não. Eu bebo tão pouco quanto possível assim não tenho que urinar," Edward disse. "É miseravelmente ferrado ter que ficar sentado sob o traseiro por horas com uma bexiga cheia."

"Já levou uma mulher em uma vigilância?" Will perguntou, cutucando Edward com o cotovelo.

"Eu ja tenho que escutar Jacob se lamentar. Por que iria trazer junto alguém que somente iria se lamentar mais alto?"

"É chamado de canto, e minha irmã pensa que tenho uma grande voz," Jacob disse.

"Sua irmã pensa que tenho uma grande voz também—quando estou zumbindo em seu clitóris," Edward provocou.

"Minha irmã não chegaria perto do seu traseiro cabeludo," Jacob discutiu.

"Oh sim, isso era sua mãe." Edward riu, erguendo sua garrafa para tomar o último gole e chamando o garçom para trazer mais duas. Ele indicou com a cabeça que Jacob devia ficar com uma delas.

Jacob sentou em um tamborete do outro lado de Will. Não tinha sentido ficar mais perto de Edward além do necessário. Como explicaria uma ereção para seu companheiro? Edward podia quebrar seu rosto de cem modos diferentes por olhar para ele de lado?

Inferno, Jacob não entendia a si mesmo. "Apenas fodidos sonhos," ele resmungou baixinho.

"Que sonhos?" Will sondou.

"Nada."

"Esse sujeito," Edward disse apontando Jacob. "Esse sujeito tem uns sonhosmalucos. Conte para o Will sobre aquele, com os brinquedos do playground que te agarravam voando."

"Passo essa." Jacob agarrou a garrafa de cerveja no instante que tocou o balcão. Atirando a cabeça para trás, engoliu a cerveja enquanto Will zombava e Edward ordenava uma segunda. Enquanto esvaziava a garrafa, sacudiu a língua sobre a borda da parte inferior, pensando sobre cabeças de pênis. De Edward em particular. As bolas de Jacob pulsaram.

"Quando será a vigília?" Will perguntou.

"Domingo."

"Foda isso," Edward rosnou.

Um celular zumbiu. Os três agarraram seus cintos.

Will levantou o seu. "É meu. Merda é Cheryl." Ele ergueu o telefone e colocou um falso sorriso em seu rosto. "Ei bebê, o que há?"

Jacob concluiu, empurrando a segunda garrafa vazia e agarrando uma terceira.

"Eu preciso ir. Cheryl está com TPM ou alguma merda assim." Will disse. Ele encolheu os ombros e soltou um par de notas no balcão. "Vejo vocês, segunda-feira. A menos que, claro, que vocês ainda estejam de tocaia."

"Sim, sim." Jacob o dispensou.

Edward arrastou a banqueta. "Com sede, hein?"

Jacob não respondeu. Com seu companheiro muito mais perto agora, Jacob pensou que várias outras cervejas poderiam cair bem. Mão na garrafa significava sem as mãos em Edward. Sim, boa idéia.

Edward bateu em suas costas. "Beba tudo então. Eu levo você para casa." O toque de Edward se tornou um aperto no ombro antes dele soltar seu braço e apoiar-se no balcão. "Então o que está te mordendo?"

Escolha perfeita de palavras. Se Edward soubesse.

"Uma porção de coisas em mente."

"Mulheres?" Edward perguntou.

"Não."

"Nessie ficará desapontada," Edward brincou.

Não era a irmã mais nova de Edward que ele se preocupava em desapontar com sua luxúria redirecionada.

Eles beberam em silêncio durante vários minutos. Edward trocou para refrigerante. Jacob tentou compreender o que ele sentia e por que seu pênis insistia em apontar para cima sempre que Edward estava por perto.

Não tinha sido incontrolável antes da semana passada. Pelo menos, ele não se lembrava disso ter sido assim. Havia momentos no trabalho onde tinha estado em meio-pau, mas isso tinha sido adrenalina. A agitação da perseguição, certo?

"Preciso levar você para casa, amigo. Você bebe outra e vai desmaiar como fez na última vez que ficou tão profundamente pensativo." Edward ficou em pé.

Jacob ficou em pé também embora a sala balançasse. Ele sentiu o conforto sólido do braço de Edward ao redor de suas costas. Jacob se debruçou. Edward cheirava bem. Dane-se ele. Um maldito foda, Jacob tropeçou, seus pés pareciam tijolos, entretanto ele não pensou que tinha tomado tanta bebida.

"Só tomei quatro cervejas," Jacob murmurou.

"Seis. E nenhuma comida."

"Foda-se. Eu posso beber duas vezes mais que isso e ainda caminhar em linha reta," Jacob discutiu.

"Sim, é por isso que estou levando você casa. Porque está sóbrio e firme como um cirurgião."

"Tá certo. Eu amo você, homem."

"Sim. Totalmente sóbrio." Edward sorriu irônico.

O ar fresco bateu direto no peito de Jacob. Ele inspirou fortemente e piscou quando seus olhos de repente umedeceram com o vento refrescante de novembro. Ele virou o rosto para Edward, batendo o nariz contra a têmpora de Edward.

Edward o ajudou a entrar no banco do passageiro e afivelou o cinto de segurança. Seus dedos roçaram o quadril de Jacob, e fez todo o possível para evitar mover sua pélvis para forçar um toque "acidental" em seu pênis quando Edward retirou.

Jacob soltou o cinto.

"Vamos, cara, eu acabei de colocar o cinto em você."

Edward debruçou sobre ele e prendeu o cinto novamente. Jacob inalou rastros de aroma de pinho na conjuntura de seu pescoço e ombro. Sem pensar demais sobre isso, Jacob deslizou a mão livre ao redor do ombro afastado de Edward e o puxou.

Edward olhou para ele, instintivamente.

Não levou mais que um levantar sutil de queixo de Jacob para fazer contato. Sua boca se moveu sobre a de Edward. Edward permaneceu imóvel, afastado, atordoado. Jacob afundou nele, abrindo e capturando os lábios tão suavemente macios quanto o casaco que Edward vestia.

Ele saboreou o amargo da cerveja e refrigerante doce. Algo salgado, também, como amendoins, filtrando-se das escuras profundidades eróticas de sua boca quente, sensual.

Edward empurrou o ombro de Jacob, batendo ele contra o assento. "Que porra é essa, Black? O que Merda! Que porra cara, você está fodido!" Edward retrocedeu, batendo a porta do carro. Edward resmungou e se acalmou, colocando as mãos em seus quadris. Ele atirou um olhar acusador para Jacob e correu as mãos por seu cabelo algumas vezes. Dedos sensuais longos, mechas acetinadas e acobreadas de cabelo. Traseiro bom.

Jacob se recostou. Sim, ele tinha ferrado totalmente tudo, mas que o condenassem se não tinha sido maravilhoso.

Edward agarrou o volante. Sua mandíbula doía de tanto apertar os dentes, mas que diabo ele deveria fazer? Seu companheiro fodidamente o tinha beijado. Que tipo de merda era essa?

Ele arremessou um olhar para Jacob. A cabeça do homem pendia para trás no assento do carro. Os cílios espessos, negros, tocavam o topo de suas bochechas antes de se curvarem. Ele sabia de fato que eles cobriam olhos castanhos, porque sua pequena irmã não podia deixar de falar sobre eles, escrevendo poesia sobre eles e sobre o cabelo preto, cor de carvão, de Jacob.

O lábio de Edward formigou, tanto quanto ele não queria lembrar o sabor em sua língua, não podia ignorar isso também. As garotas que tinha beijado bebiam vinho ou soda diet. O beijo de Jacob tinha sido fodidamente quente, ele admitiu depois de um momento.

Eles recordariam e dariam risada um dia. Da mesma forma que fizeram quando Jacob vomitou, não sendo capaz de agüentar sua bebida alcoólica. Ou a vez que uma policial o multou por excesso de velocidade e então teve que satisfazê-la com os dedos como pagamento para ela rasgar a multa. Fingindo totalmente no começo, mas depois a fodendohistericamente ate às duas da manhã.

Ele retornou o olhar para a estrada. "Se você fodidamente me beijar outra vez, Black é certo que castro você. Entendeu?"

Jacob murmurou inteligivelmente.

"Só não lembre isso. Nem pense em trazer o assunto à tona." Ele bateu no volante. "Que foda você estava pensando? Você gosta de garotas, não é? Eu vi você com cem garotas diferentes. E aquela policial."

Ele estava conversando consigo mesmo.

Ele parou em um semáforo vermelho e jogou outro olhar para Jacob. As características indiginas proeminentes, assentadas em uma aparência dourada, podiam ter sido esculpidas em granito. Não havia nada afeminado nele.

Edward cedeu.

"Foi à cerveja. Foi isso. Foi à cerveja agindo em você. Eu não vou deixar você tocar em outra gota de álcool se isso faz com que faça coisas malucas de merda como beijar pessoas que não deveria estar beijando. Entendeu?" Exceto que isso não explicava sua própria reação ao beijo, que permanecia insistentemente.

Ele parou na frente ao edifício de apartamentos de Jacob e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. De nenhum modo Jacob poderia chegar lá sem ajuda. Não teria aborrecido Edward se eles nunca tivessem tido aquele beijo. Jacob tentaria novamente?

Os lábios de Edward formigaram novamente. Se seu companheiro fosse uma garota, teria sido um diferente argumento. Ele poderia ter apreciado o beijo de uma mulher. _Uma mulher, eu levaria para cima e a foderia sem sentido por um beijo como aquele_.

A surpresa disso, a estranheza da boca firme de Jacob e o hálito de cerveja, a sensação áspera do toque das bochechas um do outro tinha sido algo erótico. Foi por isso que seu pênis endureceu. A surpresa disso tudo. Tipo, quente ter sido pego com a guarda baixa.

Nah. Não quente. Quente era reservado para mulheres.

Grunhindo com aborrecimento, Edward saiu do carro e foi para o outro lado.

Ele cutucou Jacob pela porta aberta só para ter certeza que não o atacaria com mornos lábios e dedos espessos penetrando por seu cabelo novamente. E maldito fosse se isso tivesse acontecido no bar a um quarteirão do trabalho. Alguém podia ter visto.

Ele soltou o cinto de segurança de seu parceiro e o puxou para fora do carro. Jacob laçou um braço no pescoço de Edward. O braço de Edward envolveu o tórax de Jacob. Jacob tropeçou contra ele, batendo sua virilha contra o quadril de Edward, se apoiando fortemente nele.

"Fodidamente acordado, Jacob. Eu não estou levando você até a porta ou alguma merda parecida. Você não é minha namorada"

"Não namoraria você nem que você fosse o último idiota na Terra," pronunciou Jacob de maneira enrolada.

"Vamos manter isto assim."

Edward meio arrastou, meio carregou Jacob para o elevador. Teria sido mais fácil se Jacob se mantivesse sobre seus pés, mas o homem estava dormindo, o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Edward e roncando. Os pêlos daquele lado do corpo de Edward arrepiaram quando Jacob o cheirou e o tocou com uma boca molhada explorando seu pescoço.

"Chaves," Edward rosnou.

"Bolso dianteiro."

"Eu não vou pegar. Dê suas chaves."

Jacob meteu a mão no bolso e ergueu o chaveiro barulhento na frente do rosto de Edward. Edward o empurrou contra a parede, tremendo quando o ar condicionado tocou a umidade em seu pescoço. Sua mão tremeu quando colocou a chave na fechadura. Edward amaldiçoou.

Precisando bater em algo, empurrou seu ombro contra a porta e agarrou Jacob novamente. Ele chutou a porta fechando-a atrás deles.

"Vá colocar seu traseiro na cama, amigo. Você se excedeu na bebida esta noite."

Levou só alguns rápidos puxões para libertar Jacob do casaco, camisa, e cinto. Edward cuidadosamente colocou o coldre com a arma e o distintivo do outro lado do quarto. Se Jacob podia beijar outro sujeito em seu estado bêbado, ele podia facilmente atirar em alguém. Quando Edward voltou para o lado da cama, Jacob mal se sentava ereto.

A calça envolvia livremente sobre os quadris, Edward teve que admitir que seu companheiro merecesse toda linha de poesia que sua irmã mais nova havia escrito.

_Fodido grande beijador_. Seu pênis contraiu. Não que ele jamais fosse compartilhar aquilo com a pequena Nessie. Quebraria seu coração de dezesseis anos de idade.

"Você vai vomitar? Você precisa de ajuda antes que eu vá?" Edward perguntou. Ele não queria partir e deixá-lo sozinho apesar da noite estranha que tiveram. Ele conhecia Jacob fazia três anos, desde que tinham sido atribuídos juntos. Não era como se ele pudesse dar as costas ao sujeito por fazer algumas escolhas ruins.

Jacob gemeu e apoiou a testa no estômago de Edward. "Quarto girando," ele murmurou. "Só não se mexa por um minuto."

Sua respiração aqueceu a frente das calças de Edward. O pênis de Edward se moveu com interesse e ele pensou sobre aquela policial respirando nele ali. A imagem deslizou, e temendo ficar nauseado, na realidade o rosto de Jacob tão perto de seu pênis fez Edward mais duro.

"Não vomite em mim. Eu tive surpresas o suficiente esta noite." E rapidamente, ele perguntou se Jacob estava tão fora de si, Edward podia experimentalmente beijá-lo de volta sem que ele se lembre disso no dia seguinte. O último pensamento atirou diretamente para seu pênis. Conseguir outro beijo podia ajudar Edward a colocar suas dúvidas de lado. Ele não era gay ou qualquer coisa assim, mas a curiosidade era uma fodida cadela gelada, com a mão em sua dura ereção.

Jacob gemeu novamente. Isso vibrou agradavelmente no abdômen de Edward. Jacob segurou na cintura de Edward para se apoiar.

"Amigão, eu falo sério. Se você for vomitar, me avise."

Jacob puxou a cintura da calça de Edward. Suas calças abaixaram subitamente. Ele apenas identificou o som da fivela de seu cinto quando um calor molhado mergulhou em seu pênis.

Edward não pensou, não podia pensar, apenas pulou para trás, tropeçando na calça solta. Seu traseiro bateu no chão primeiro, e ele olhou fixamente abaixo para seu membro exposto duro, em confusão.

Jacob rastejou através do chão para ele. Jacob a meio caminho sobre suas pernas fez com que Edward se arrastasse para trás.

"O que fo—" suas palavras cessaram bruscamente em um gemido estrangulado.

Os lábios de Jacob se fecharam sobre a cabeça bulbosa do membro de Edward. Ele sacudiu o lado inferior com sua língua então de repente o engoliu. Edward balançou nitidamente para um lado, mas um Jacob surpreendentemente ágil, o acompanhou.

Edward pode pensar imediatamente sobre um punhado de modos para desalojar Jacob, mas o calor sugante, a garganta de Jacob apertando e o liso bombear de seu punho na base fez todos eles parecem uma idéia idiota.

Descrença, a fome erótica e o choque rasgavam Edward em três direções diferentes, aturdindo sua habilidade de pensar e agir. Sua mente nublou com o calor ofuscante que tinha tudo para fazer com que a ordenha de seu pênis o precipitasse para um sublime orgasmo. Ele sabia que devia se afastar, mas não sabia por quê.

Os saltos de seus sapatos cravaram no chão, e ele inconscientemente se afastou. Jacob o prendeu abaixo contra o tapete, chupando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os dedos de Edward se cravaram no carpete, seus olhos fecharam e a boca abriu em respirações afiadas, atordoadas. Seu universo inteiro centrado em seu pênis e na fricção da lambida cheia de apetite de Jacob.

O corpo de Edward contorceu e enrolou sobre si mesmo. A gota do suor escorrendo de seu tórax para o prazer líquido da boca de Jacob serviu para sublinhar a necessidade de gozar e gozar agora por qualquer modo que fosse.

O joelho de Jacob não estava fixado então veio para baixo em um movimento protetor, colocando seu quadril em um ângulo enquanto enviava sensações para sua virilha. Seu tórax dobrou e o abdômen se apertou duro conforme a respiração ficou crescentemente difícil. Seus pulmões queimavam por mais oxigênio.

Uma estúpida e persistente idéia insistia que Edward tirasse Jacob de cima dele, para ficar livre. Sua outra metade, seduzida, tinha medo de se mover e desalojar o prazer primoroso em seu membro.

"Oh merda," Edward murmurou, quando sentiu a excitação inevitável apertar suas bolas. "Merda. Oh que merda. Oh, merda." Seus gemidos cresceram mais frenéticos. De nenhum modo no inferno ele iria cair fora da melhor mamada que já conseguira. Seu cérebro ficou em branco e abandonou todos os pensamentos sobre quem, como, ou por que. Suas bolas doeram e os músculos de seu traseiro apertaram como se pudessem segurar o clímax à distância.

Ele esqueceu tudo. Esqueceu que seu companheiro o estava chupando. Esqueceu o arrojado varrer de lábios de Jacob no carro. Esqueceu a curiosidade inexplicável de descobrir se sua ereção era por causa daquele beijo que tinha sido uma casualidade. Nada existia além deste segundo e o próximo.

Algo fez cócegas sobre seu buraco. A sensação saltou dentro dele, mandando-o abaixo em uma escura espiral até que de repente ele estava bombeando seus quadris para cima em gritos descuidados, guturais. O esperma correndo acima por seu pênis, esporeando em jatos espessos, esvaziando ele em um orgasmo.

"Foda de gosto bom, homem," Jacob disse. Sua cabeça apoiou no quadril de Edward, e sua respiração foi entrando no ritmo normal.

Edward olhou fixamente para ele. O pânico correu sobre seu tórax e algo como medo se afundava em seus pulmões com cada fôlego residual. Ele piscou, se apoiou nos cotovelos e tentou acalmar a respiração.

Jacob dormiu ruidosamente, seu nariz a centímetros da seta avermelhada de Edward.

O pênis ainda molhado de Edward ficou flácido quando o ar fresco bateu em sua pele aquecida. "Que merda que foi isso que aconteceu?"

Só o silencio respondeu.

As imagens de um beijo faminto no escuro permaneciam em Jacob conforme saiu do elevador no dia seguinte. Uma velha senhora o empurrou por trás. Ele se desculpou e se moveu de lado, a sobrancelha enrugou enquanto ele procurava por um pouco da memória fora do alcance.

Aquele sonho tinha realmente mexido com sua cabeça. Jacob não sabia mais o que era real e o que não era. Ainda, a imagem nublada dos olhos alargados de surpresa de Edward a milímetros de seu aperto.

Ele tinha feito isso? Por que não podia lembrar? Ele gostou? Quem diabos ele estava enganando? Claro que tinha gostado, mas Edward tinha gostado? Jacob forçou seu cérebro por qualquer rastro de reação, sensação, e continuou vazio. _Tinha que ter sido outro sonho_.

Ele suspirou saindo, chaves na mão, óculos de sol colocados contra o brilhante sol da tarde. Foi para sua vaga habitual, mas o carro não estava lá. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente ter despertado com uma ereção novamente. Agora não apenas estaria pensando sobre beijar Edward o dia todo, mas tinha perdido seu carro. Merda.

Cuidadosamente balançou a cabeça para ver se tinha estacionado em outro lugar, mas não viu sua pequena Toyota preta. Considerando sua ressaca, ele tinha um AS na manga para tentar.

"Edward, onde está meu carro?" ele exigiu ao celular.

Um silêncio longo o saudou. Então, "Você não lembra?"

"Merda. Está no bar, não é?"

"Sim. Eu levei você para casa."

"Você podia ter deixado um bilhete. Eu estou aqui fora no estacionamento procurando pelo carro."

"Imaginei que você lembraria de ontem à noite bem claramente."

Algo em seu tom, baixo, grave, meio-sussurro, chamou a atenção de Jacob.

Os nervos tremularam em seu estômago. "Por quê?"

"Nenhuma razão."

A imagem persistente do beijo estalou impiedosamente para a mente. A respiração de Jacob ofegou, seus ouvidos soaram. "Algo... uh… algo estranho aconteceu que eu deveria saber?"

"Estranho como?"

"Não sei. Existe uma imagem que está me assombrando. Algo que poderia ter acontecido em seu carro?"

"Apenas no carro?" Edward perguntou.

Jacob ouviu a tensão na voz de seu parceiro. O modo que disse _apenas no carro?_ Como se Jacob devesse ter lembrado qualquer outra coisa. "Então você está dizendo que algo aconteceu?"

"Espere." O barulho de um tecido soou contra o bocal, e Jacob pode perceber as vibrações amortizadas dos tons mais profundos da voz de Edward se misturando com uns lançados mais altos. Família. "Não posso conversar agora. Eu estou na minha mãe."

"Você vai me pegar amanhã para a vigília?"

"Sim."

"Edward. Tudo bem?" Jacob perguntou.

"Eu não sei, homem. Vejo-te domingo." Edward desligou.

Edward atirou a mochila no banco traseiro. Jacob realmente não lembrava o que tinha acontecido na última sexta-feira? Edward não estava certo se isso o aliviava ou desapontava. Com que freqüência Jacob dava mamada em amigos? Nada em sua amizade tinha sugerido que o homem era gay ou que Edward fosse o centro de sua pequena fantasia.

A cerveja liberava as inibições. Não mudava a personalidade das pessoas. Ainda assim, tinha sido uma grande mamada. Se Jacob fosse uma mulher, Edward estaria de volta para uma repetição. Merda, a cada quilômetro mais perto do apartamento de Jacob, o pênis de Edward pulsava mais duro.

Ele olhou abaixo o volume espesso atrás do zíper da sua calça jeans. "Você gostou disto, não é? Isto era um sujeito, seu idiota desmiolado."

Um sujeito. Seu parceiro. Seu melhor amigo. Ele amava o homem, certo, mas sexualmente? Isso nunca tinha passado por sua mente. Às vezes, sentia como se eles estivessem na mesma freqüência. Eles terminavam as frases um do outro. A constituição fortemente musculosa, altura semelhante, e propensão para dominação masculina fechou o acordo.

Talvez dominação tivesse sido a coisa. Dois sujeitos bebendo e ambos trabalhando juntos e vendo-se como parte um do outro. Talvez Jacob tivesse ficado enjoado disso e quis mostrar a Edward quem era o chefe. Em um estupor bêbado, isso poderia explicar a mamada, mas suas semelhanças como detetives eram apimentadas com diferenças compatíveis.

Edward era mais tumultuoso. Barulhento. Jacob tendia para o silêncio e charme meditativo.

Entre eles, podiam interrogar qualquer um e terminavam com algo. Policial bom, policial mau. E as garotas… bem, as garotas não tinham chance contra eles.

Jacob exalava apelo sexual. Seu passo largo avançando era predatório e flexível. Ele relampejava àqueles bonitos olhos, e as mulheres molhavam suas calcinhas. A rara flutuação de uma covinha na bochecha de Jacob quando bem humorado iluminava suas feições, faziam até que Edward sorrisse em apreciação para o homem bonito.

Ele tinha aprendido outra coisa duas noites atrás, também. Quando Jacob afundava em um homem, a covinha aparecia. Sensual como inferno.

"Merda," Edward resmungou conforme assimilou o pensamento.

Girou o volante para o estacionamento de Jacob, derramando café quente em sua coxa. Ele pulou sobre o assento enquanto seu pé apertava o freio. Pegou vários lenços de papel e colocou no colo. "pelo menos meu pênis voltou ao normal."

Jacob correu para o carro e deslizou para dentro. "Vamos. Sam e Seth vão sair em instantes."

"Estou indo," Edward disse, voltando ao tráfego e dirigindo em direção ao extremo de Maple Grove onde fazia limite com Fridley.

"Comece a falar," Jacob disse. Ele torceu a tampa de uma garrafa da água e engoliu metade antes de olhar para Edward novamente.

Edward roubou um olhar, notando a profundidade da covinha de Jacob. O pênis de Edward acordou. Ele se mexeu, ligeiramente levantando o lado direito de seu quadril, para obscurecer a visão de Jacob caso este olhasse. Edward tinha estado pensando sobre aquela boca desde sexta-feira à noite. Depois que seu cérebro começou a trabalhar novamente. Difícil não pensar sobre aquela boca depois do que tinha feito para ele. E depois da mamada, ele tinha sido abandonado com sua auto-análise. O que queria dizer que tivesse apreciado isso? Era um sintoma de uma grande mamada não importando quem fizesse ou algo mais?

Não como Jacob, parecia, Edward se lembrava de tudo em detalhes afiados. Dolorosos e excitantes detalhes afiados.

"Sobre que?" Edward perguntou.

"O que está aborrecendo você."

Edward optou para uma mudança de assunto, incerto de poder discutir o tópico que mais tinha ocupado ele. Ele alcançou o bolso de trás e retirou um pedaço dobrado de papel. "Bilhete de amor de Nessie."

Jacob riu e pôs a garrafa de água entre as pernas conforme abria a nota. Edward atirou um olhar, pensando quanto à garrafa da água parecia com um pênis emergindo da virilha de Jacob. Ele quase errou a curva.

Ele dificilmente podia compreender um beijo e agora saltava diretamente para o pênis? Que foda era essa? O beijo tinha mais que retorcido ele. Tinha feito com que ficasse confuso. Tinha que ser, porque depois do beijo, Edward tinha imaginado como seria beijá-lo de volta. Ele não pensou que iria tão longe como querer o pau de Jacob em sua boca, mas a idéia de olhar para isso tinha apelo. Foda, Jacob foi e fez dele um homossexual?

"Ela acha que sou bonito. Ela," Jacob nitidamente riu. "Ela quer que eu lhe dê um doce beijo de dezesseis anos."

"Ela já tem dezesseis."

Jacob encolheu os ombros. "Ela acha que seu primeiro beijo devia ser dado por alguém em quem confia."

"Isto é besteira. Ela tem atração por você, e quer demonstrar. Não toque nela." Jacob beijando a pequena irmã de Edward torceu algo em seu intestino. Ele sabia como o homem beijava, o quão sensual era estar preso no lugar enquanto Jacob fazia isso. Nessie poderia não estar apta para lidar com isso. Levaria ela a uma sobrecarga hormonal. Sim, é por isso que ele não queria Jacob beijando-a. A única razão.

Ele jogou um olhar para o perfil de Jacob. Sua covinha suavizava os ângulos quando ele sorria. Sorrindo e chupando, as únicas duas coisas que Edward sabia que faziam com que ela aparecesse. Talvez beijando, também. Ele teria que olhar da próxima vez.

Jacob bufou. "Eu não faria. Seu grande irmão me mataria. Além disso, acho que ela está esquecendo o fato de eu ser um policial e ela ser menor de idade." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para Edward, arrancando um sorriso relutante dele. "Então é isso? Isso é o que está incomodando você?"

Eles viraram a última esquina. Edward parou atrás de Sam. Ou ele era Seth? Caras arrepiantes. Detetives estrangeiros com pele pastosa e nenhum senso de humor. Os outros sujeitos saíram. Edward se endireitou e desligou o carro. A nuvem de fumaça que saia do escapamento do carro dos outros detetives se desvaneceu quando se distanciavam verificou o assento traseiro e estava aliviado de ter se lembrado dos cobertores.

"Nada está me incomodando." _A não ser que sua boca é a coisa mais fascinante em minha mente agora mesmo, e eu não tenho nenhuma razão hétero para pensar sobre você._

"Sexta-feira," Jacob lembrou. "Quando liguei para você no dia seguinte, estava claramente desconfortável de falar sobre a sexta-feira. Desde que não posso confiar em minha memória, você quer dizer para mim o que aconteceu?"

"Não." Edward não podia explicar isso para ele mesmo. Como podia explicar isto para Jacob?

"Então você vai continuar me gelando?"

"Provavelmente." _Melhor que o pau quente nas minhas calças._

"Que tal se eu disser a você o que eu acho que lembro?" Jacob perguntou, de repente achando a tampa de sua garrafa de água interessante.

"Diga." _Isto devia ser interessante_.

Edward olhava de canto de olho. Jacob olhou pela janela lateral uma desfolhada árvore. Ele respirou fundo e limpou a garganta.

"Eu continuo vendo seu rosto. Realmente perto e tipo chocado." Jacob levantou a mão e puxou a gola do casaco. Ele subiu o zíper até embaixo do queixo e virou a gola para cima, escondendo a boca de Edward. "Eu acho," começou, trazendo sua boca para fora novamente e olhando fixamente para frente. "Eu acho que posso ter feito algo bêbado e estúpido."

"Tipo?" A pulsação de Edward batia quente e pesada em antecipação às palavras de Jacob. Colocando aquilo para fora, no aberto para ambos ouvirem daria credulidade para o que ele lembrava. Firmar o evento como fato. Ele queria isso?

Os ombros de Jacob estremeceram, como se não se ajustassem direito ou ele tivesse parado de encolher os ombros. "Como um beijo ou algo assim. Camarada, eu não beijei sua cara feia, não é?" A mandíbula de Jacob apertou. Ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e fixou os olhos em algo estrada abaixo.

"Sim." O que mais Jacob lembrava?

"Merda." Seu olhar mudou para desânimo. Ele olhou de lado então continuou olhando a rua em frente. "Desculpe cara. A cerveja me fodeu."

"Merda não." Fodido Jacob. Fodeu a boca de Jacob com seu pênis com certeza. Sim, a cerveja tinha mudado algumas coisas entre eles.

"Aposto que isso mudaria a mente de Nessie."

Edward riu com dificuldade. "Sim. Sim, iria." Ele arranhou o redemoinho de sua orelha e decidiu colocar isso ao ar livre. "Mas nem tão perto como a outra coisa."

Jacob olhou lateralmente para ele. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Que outra coisa?"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha quando resolveu enfrentar Jacob. Ele queria ler cada nuance da expressão de Jacob. "Fodidamente apavorante, Black. Você chupou meu pau."

Jacob explodiu em um riso desacreditado. "Foda-se, imbecil. Só em seus sonhos."

Edward não estava rindo. Ele girou no assento e seu rosto ficou de um tom ruborizado.

"Eu nunca chupei um pau antes, e certo como inferno não começaria com o seu"

Outra lembrança. Sua boca cheia. Cachos curtos aumentando e diminuindo em sua visão. Um grito. Jacob deu um áspero fôlego. Seu estômago ficou enjoado, seguido de um afiado, ávido repuxão de seu pau excitado.

"Você lembrou," Edward disse. Ele verificou seu relógio e estudou a porta da frente da casa vigiada. "São oito e meia. Ninguém dentro ou fora. Anote."

Jacob pegou o livro de registro, agradecido pela interrupção. Ele fez a anotação. "Feito."

Os homens ficaram mudos por muito tempo.

Jacob tentou forçar a memória adiante ainda que ela permanecesse um borrão de movimento e corpos se torcendo. Tentando escapar? Tentando ficar mais íntimo? O pênis de Edward finalmente em sua boca, e ele não podia lembrar-se disso? Foda isso. Tinha que chutar sua bunda. Ele tinha estado sonhando com este momento com uma clareza vívida, mas o momento real tinha sido perdido para _uma cerveja_?

O que sentiu quando deslizou entre seus lábios? Que sabor tinha? A boca de Jacob se encheu de saliva. Espere um minuto.

Jacob meio girou em seu assento para visualizar ambos, a rua e seu parceiro. Edward não parecia feliz. Ele parecia irritado.

"Pare de olhar para mim," Edward lamentou.

"Eu estava pensando que eu estava bêbado e você não estava. Que inferno fiz para conseguir pular sobre você para chupar seu pau, e você não me parou?"

Edward torceu. "Pegou-me de surpresa. Pensei que você estava para vomitar, e a próxima coisa que soube e você baixando minhas calças."

A lembrança dos pêlos de Edward, curtos e crespos, indo e vindo persistiam. O único modo que podia ter chupado um pau era .

"Você não estava calmo." A realidade caiu sobre ele com uma medida de incredulidade.

"Você também não," Edward retrucou.

"Sim." Jacob começou a rir. Não podia evitar. O olhar de Edward dizia que ele podia o matar. Isso fez Jacob rir mais alto porque relutante ou não, o pênis de Edward tinha estado em atenção para a ação. Obviamente, seu companheiro tinha sido despertado sexualmente. "Eu me lembro de você gritando. Deve ter sido uma bela chupada."

Os lábios de Edward torceram. Ele virou o rosto. Encolheu os ombros. O silêncio prolongou entre eles. "Fodidamente a melhor mamada que tive," ele disse depois de alguns minutos, rindo.

Jacob riu com ele, sentindo a quebra de alguma tensão. "Camarada, eu não me lembro disso.

"Não, é sério," ele disse quando Edward pareceu desacreditar. "Definitivamente você não tem um pênis memorável."

Edward avançou e o empurrou.

"Eu vagamente lembro-me de estar perto suficiente para beijar você, mas realmente não me lembro de fazer isso. E me lembro de seus pelos cacheados. Só isso."

Aquilo quase irritou Edward. Ele tinha estado estressado sobre o incidente todo o fim de semana, preocupado sobre a tocaia. Esquecer sobre sexta-feira não tinha sido uma opção para Edward desde que ele não podia tirar Jacob de seu pensamento. Não podia apagar o assombro de ele lançar-se sobre o pênis inchado de Edward. E Jacob não se lembrava disso. Feriu seu ego.

"Você teria lembrado se eu beijasse você de volta. Nunca tive reclamações antes. Vem cá, e eu beijarei você de verdade desta vez," Edward brincou, tentando fazer seu desconforto levemente dessa vez.

Se desta vez Jacob brincasse de volta, eles estariam em território familiar novamente e podiam esquecer a coisa inteira.

Talvez.

A diversão chamejou sobre o rosto de Jacob. "Como eu sei que você vai parar aí? Minha virtude está em jogo."

Jacob bateu os cílios para ele, e Edward riu. Ele realmente tinha olhos bonitos. Um sopro de respiração separou os lábios de Jacob. Ele virou para trás sem olhar e pegou um cobertor de flanela.

Edward se viu olhando fixamente para Jacob. Ele tinha estado muito atordoado para reagir no momento, mas agora ele lembrou, e não parecia uma coisa tão ruim pensar que poderia ter apreciado isso até mais se ele beijasse Jacob de volta.

"Merda," Edward jurou debaixo de sua respiração. "Esta vigilância vai ser muito longa."

Especialmente se ele continuasse pensando sobre a boca faminta de seu companheiro e seus olhos. Ele soava como Nessie, maldito.

"Nove horas e o suspeito não saiu para trabalhar," Jacob disse, anotando as informações no livro. Ele o colocou para baixo. "Vá em frente."

A respiração de Edward parou. "Adiante com que?"

"Beije-me forte. Eu devo a você, e não tenho nenhuma lembrança disso. Não pode ter sido tão bom."

Jacob encolheu os ombros, mas Edward descobriu alguma rigidez nervosa em seu rosto. O resto dele estava debaixo do cobertor, encolhendo-se para se aquecer.

"Eu não beijo amigos," Edward disse. Ele olhou longamente e duro para a boca de Jacob. Ele _tinha_ pensado sobre isso. Sobre Jacob. Não sobre outros caras. Só porque a linha já tinha sido cruzada uma vez e porque Jacob parecia entender a curiosidade. Fez perguntar-se sobre Edward, também, sabendo que ele manteria o segredo como tantos outros assuntos pessoais nestes anos?

"Nem eu faço isso," Jacob respondeu seus lábios bonitos torcendo com irônico humor.

O frio entrou no carro. As janelas embaçaram até o ponto onde Edward não podia ver mais que formas distintas. Ele recostou, curvando de lado no assento. Seus ombros e bíceps esbarraram em Jacob. Acidentalmente de propósito. Ele não podia explicar por que precisava tocar em Jacob. A intimidade da conversa talvez. Edward pegou algumas toalhas de papel e enxugou o pára-brisa.

Jacob puxou a garrafa de água fora do cobertor e tomou vários goles longos. Edward assistia a garganta de Jacob trabalhar. Viu a linha angulada de sua mandíbula e seus lábios em torno do gargalo. O pau de Edward pulsou, lembrando como sentiu aqueles lábios envolvidos ao redor _dele_. Isso fez com que ficasse quente. Com tesão. Irritou-o porquê Jacob o controlou de um modo que nunca deixaria outro homem fazer. Excitou-o. Irritou-o. O empurrou a fazer escolhas que não tinha nenhum desejo de fazer.

Ou tinha? Beijar os lábios molhados de Jacob de repente parecia uma idéia realmente boa.

Edward agarrou a garrafa, derramando um pouco de água no cobertor. Os lábios de Jacob se torceram em movimento, pronto para lançar um comentário sarcástico, sem dúvida, mas Edward se debruçou sobre o console do carro. Agarrou a gola do casaco de Jacob e o puxou para perto.

"Isto é o troco, entende?" Edward estalou. Troco. Não luxúria. Não por Jacob.

"Sim," Jacob respirou.

Os lábios de Edward desceram sobre os de Jacob. Sem a sombra de barba, a sensação era ligeiramente diferente. Mais suave mais cheio. O aborrecimento de que este beijo fez seu pau esticar, seu coração correr mais rápido que qualquer beijo que ele teve antes, emergiu do fundo, e mordeu o lábio de Jacob em castigo.

Jacob o empurrou. "Porra me mordeu."

Edward o agarrou novamente. O punho de Jacob esmurrou a parte inferior da mandíbula de Edward, atordoando ele. Então Jacob assumiu o comando, agarrando a cabeça de Edward entre suas mãos e devorou sua boca. Sua respiração correu sobre os lábios de Edward. Ele inalou, e era como estar respirando a alma de Jacob no fundo de seus pulmões.

Edward agarrou o casaco de Jacob, empurrando-o com uma mão, puxando de volta com a outra. Seus lábios quebraram o contato. Ambos arquejando e enlouquecidos, tinham agarrado o casaco um do outro. Jacob fez um movimento primeiro, avançando para recapturar a boca de Edward. Edward o encontrou, pressionando furiosamente seus lábios com os de seu parceiro até machucar, ofegando e pressionando novamente como se cada um buscasse ganhar uma batalha.

Jacob o empurrou para trás contra a porta do motorista. Ele levou sua mão para frente do jeans de Edward apertou seu membro barbaramente. Edward se torceu e tirou a mão de Jacob e o empurrou de volta para o lado de passageiro.

Cautelosamente Edward olhou para baixo. Deus, Edward o queria. Como ele podia querer? Isto estava errado ou torcido. Tinha que ser, para querer Jacob tanto assim.

Jacob parecia tão confuso quanto ele e tinha o mesmo volume em sua calça jeans, também. Cedendo ao desejo que parecia ao mesmo tempo estranho e familiar, Edward manobrou em torno do volante e prendeu as mãos nos quadris de Jacob, arrastando ele mais perto. A intensidade de sua luxúria—não, curiosidade—batia por suas veias com uma demanda para ver, tocar, saborear. Para devolver a Jacob o que tinha feito a Edward. Para _forçá-lo_ a questionar sua própria sexualidade do mesmo modo que Edward tinha feito, e forçar Jacob ao mesmo inferno de confusão e ira e desejo com nenhuma solução aparente que Edward pudesse aceitar facilmente.

Ele não esperou Jacob se recompor. Edward baixou o zíper de seu amigo e alcançou o lado de dentro. Jacob grunhiu quando a mão de Edward fechou ao redor dele, puxou para fora e então começou a bombear.

Jacob tentou se sentar, mas Edward o segurou abaixo com uma mão enquanto ele bombeava implacavelmente o membro de Jacob com a outra. Seu companheiro contorceu, mas não tentou se libertar. Ao invés, firmou uma mão em torno do pulso segurando-o e a outra ao redor do antebraço de Edward, caladamente o persuadindo.

"Oh, foda," Jacob gemeu. "Não é certo sentir isto tão bom. Fodidos calos em suas mãos."

O pré-sêmen brilhou na ponta da cabeça rechonchuda, e Edward usou isso para alisar a seta de Jacob. Experimentalmente, Edward debruçou e correu a língua sobre a racha, nivelando um olhar a Jacob que desafiava que ele comentasse. Os olhos vítreos de Jacob fixaram a cena. Os lábios separados em fortes arquejos. Os tendões de seu pescoço se retesaram, e ele cravou as unhas em Edward.

A luxúria obscureceu os pensamentos de Edward até o ponto que tomar a ponta de Jacob em sua boca pareceu uma boa idéia. A textura o surpreendeu. O sabor forte era muito como seu próprio sêmen. A boca de Edward passou sem tocar a beira, estalando seus lábios acima do cume o que fez com que Jacob empurrasse para cima para lhe dar mais. Os quadris mexendo de Jacob e a fraqueza em fazer qualquer coisa além de sentir e permitir que Edward o levasse aonde quisesse queimou o peito de Edward com um prazer triunfante.

"Vindo," Jacob gemeu. "Foda. Eu estou vindo, Edward."

Ele agarrou com uma mão o cabelo de Edward o encorajando a saborear o pênis de sabor penetrante. Edward o engoliu com os lábios apertados e sugando.

Jacob grunhiu, empurrando os quadris para cima, e forçou seu pênis fundo na boca de Edward.

Edward refreou uma náusea sufocada enquanto Jacob grunhia no mesmo ritmo que despejava o sêmen no fundo de sua garganta.

Edward sentou, engasgando. "Maldito, essa coisa me sufocou." Ele passou a manga do casaco sobre os lábios, secando e agarrou a garrafa d'água de Jacob, esvaziando-a. O plástico frio tocava onde a pele ardente tido estado, mas nada podia afastar o entorpecimento causado por devorar a carne comprimida, esfregando sobre os lábios sensíveis. Ou o cheiro almiscarado de macho de Jacob queimando em sua memória.

Ele pensou que fazer com Jacob anularia o que Jacob tinha feito? Ele pensou mesmo?

Com intuição ofuscante, Edward soube que nunca poderia esquecer a sensação do pênis de Jacob em sua boca.

Próximo a ele, Jacob endireitou e arrumou a si mesmo. "O que você vai fazer sobre isso?" ele perguntou, acenando a cabeça para o colo de Edward.

"Eu vou ignorar isto." _Cale a boca antes que eu implore para você para me chupar novamente. Eu não quero querer você._

"Deixe-me saber como isso funciona para você."

"Cai fora," Edward rosnou.

"Não posso. Você me chupou até o fim e então bebeu minha água. Eu estou muito desidratado para cair fora."

"Você pensa que isso é engraçado?" Edward rugiu. "Que tipo de fodidos sujeitos hétero fazem o que nós acabamos de fazer?" E esta era a questão principal. O que tinha estado aborrecendo ele. Desde o momento que Jacob o beijou e abriu seus olhos para algo muito mais inebriante e muito mais perigoso do que sabia que existia.

"Os flexíveis."

"E pensar que minha irmã quer beijar essa boca." _Foda-se se eu não quero, também._

"Por que não? Você fez? Você está me dizendo agora que não gostou de me beijar? Certamente que tem um modo engraçado de mostrar," Jacob disse.

"Vai se foder."

"Não até que você admita, gostou me fazer gozar."

"Seu merda."

"Você está se projetando novamente. O terapeuta da polícia não conversou com você sobre isso?" Jacob perguntou.

"_Foda-se."_

"Da próxima vez, você podia brincar um pouco com meu mamilo?" Jacob abafou uma risada ao olhar irritado que recebeu.

Ele deslizou embaixo do cobertor, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Excitado ligado e completamente satisfeito. Se o aborrecimento de Edward era algum tipo de indicação, as chances eram boas que eles pudessem repetir isso novamente. Então, não era só com ele. Edward lutava contra a atração, também. O silêncio retornou ao carro. Ele limpou o pára-brisa. E seu coração deu um salto. "O filho da puta foi."

"O que?"

Jacob apontou para a calçada agora faltando um SUV bastante grande da Marinha.

Seth e Sam estavam esperando quando eles chegaram ao escritório do Chefe meia hora mais tarde.

"Relatório," Chefe Whitlow exigiu.

"O suspeito não deixou o recinto antes das nove horas," Jacob disse. Ele deu o livro de registro que o Chefe ignorou.

"Às nove quarenta e oito, você reportou que o veículo do suspeito partiu algum tempo mais cedo." O Chefe olhou fixo e friamente para eles. "O que aconteceu entre nove e nove e quarenta e oito quando Covey escapou?"

A mente de Jacob se encheu com imagens. Nenhuma que pudesse compartilhar. Edward o cutucou. Jacob sacudiu cabeça nitidamente.

"Bem?" Whitlow gritou.

"Nós estávamos discutindo, senhor." Edward se apoiou na outra perna.

"Lutando," Jacob complementou.

"Isso explica o lábio machucado. Então enquanto vocês dois passarinhos apaixonados lutavam, nossa única e exclusiva pista na investigação decolou."

O chefe freqüentemente se referia a companheiros como passarinhos apaixonados. Desta vez ele tinha acertado na mosca.

As bochechas de Jacob esquentaram. Olhar para Edward seria uma idéia ruim.

"Você dois para a sala de conferência. Precisamos nos reagrupar se pretendermos salvar esta operação. Inferno, eu poderia até prender novatos e suspender seus rabos. Eu não quero ver você dois até que eu esteja pronto. Entrem lá e acertem suas diferenças e _jamais_ tragam isso à tona novamente ou tomarei seus distintivos."

Jacob e Edward concordaram e dirigiram-se à isolada sala de conferência. Edward bateu a porta atrás deles.

Jacob cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se apoiou na mesa, olhando, esperando o que Edward faria. Ele sabia o que _queria_ fazer. Todos os pensamentos envolviam conseguir que Edward ficasse muito mais perto. O peso da indecisão se ergueu de Jacob. Edward sabia que Jacob o queria. Jacob agora sabia que Edward tinha ficado excitado com a verdade. Desde que Jacob não tinha aflição sobre quem ele amava a parte difícil estava terminada. Pelo menos para ele. Com tudo exposto às claras, o segredo não mais o atormentariam com os _e se_. Jacob _sabia_ que eles eram bons juntos.

Edward caminhou, todos os sinais de bom humor tinham ido.

"Eu nunca perdi um suspeito," Edward fumegou.

"Você vai me culpar por este?" Então eles conversariam sobre o caso em vez de falar sobre o problema real?

Edward parou e espreitou. Parecia que queria considerar culpá-lo, mas finalmente, suspirou. "Não. Da mesma forma foi minha culpa."

Jacob aliviou ao ouvir isso. A atração tinha sido mútua e inegavelmente forte.

Nenhum deles podia ter lutado contra a atração. Se Edward tivesse lhe jogado a culpa, ele ainda estaria em negação sobre que eles tinham compartilhado. Jacob se sentiu encorajado em saber que Edward tinha tomado responsabilidade por sua parte. Existia esperança ainda. Mas o quão duro Edward lutaria contra a atração?

Levou alguns instantes remexendo os pensamentos para que Jacob pegasse a idéia, se analisado de uma forma macho ou fêmea, Edward podia ser especialpara ele. Ele sempre tinha assumido que sua preferência tendia ao gênero feminino. Tinha acionado a chave reversa, mas o resultado era o mesmo. Isso explicava a atração. Afinal, levou três anos para seu subconsciente aceitar que um homem poderia ser seu amante ideal, e isso o tinha atingido primeiro no disfarce de um sonho.

O que Edward pensava? O que ele faria com o que aconteceu entre eles?

Transferência? Trabalhar nisso? Achar que tinha sido um momento de indiscrição bizarra? Inferno, Jacob esperava que não.

Edward caminhou longe dele. Jacob verificou seu traseiro, virando a cabeça de lado para conseguir um melhor olhar para a firme e flexível musculatura embaixo de seu jeans desbotado. Ele tinha tirado o casaco de couro. A camiseta de polícia azul marinho não escondia os ombros musculosos ou o tórax proeminente quando Edward girou caminhando de volta.

Enquanto ele olhava, o pênis de Edward endureceu. Sobressaindo sob o brim desbotado.

"Deixe de olhar para o meu pau," Edward ordenou.

"Apenas percebendo que você o coloca para o lado direito. Eu sou canhoto." Divertido, Jacob percebeu que eles tinham invertido os papéis. Agora Edward estava chocado e Jacob provocava. Ele realmente devia ter balançado a cabeça de Edward. Por assim dizer.

O tecido que tinha estado frouxo suficiente para dobrar na área da virilha esticou tenso.

O próprio pênis de Jacob inchou de apreciação. Sim, se Edward sabia disso ou não, ele estava tomado. Não havia nenhuma chance de Jacob o deixar sair fora fácil.

"Bem, deixe disso."

"Edward, existe algo sobre o que você devia pensar."

"O que?"

"Eu tenho toda intenção de foder você quando nós sairmos daqui," Jacob disse, literalmente.

Edward congelou no meio do passo. "Por que merda você diria algo assim?" Ele virou a cabeça ao redor como se achasse que alguém os ouviria pelas paredes da sala de conferência. "Cale a boca. Não diga uma merda dessas."

Ele caminhou um pouco mais e parou na frente de Jacob. Jacob levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando que Edward chegasse à mesma conclusão que ele.

"O que aconteceu não foi real. Nós nos divertimos e levamos muito longe essa merda e não temos nenhum negócio juntos. Você é meu parceiro assim eu não vou aos gritos para o chefe dizer que você é marica. Mas você precisa esquecer esta merda."

"Eu não sou nenhum marica e nem você," Jacob corrigiu. _E nós voltamos para a negação._

"Maldito hétero."

_Grande escolha de palavra, Edward_. "Mas eu _sinto_ atração por você, e não vou sentar aqui e fingir que não existe algo acontecendo entre nós."

"Eu vou me acomodar e casar com uma garota agradável um dia," Edward insistiu.

"Eu não encontrei uma garota com quem queira passar o tempo tanto quanto quero passar com você. Eu certamente não encontrei uma que me deixe louco para foder com ela da forma que você faz."

"Nós não estamos fodendo."

"Você avisa isso para o seu pau, porque eu não acredito que ele concorde."

Os dois olharam para baixo no brim estirado. Edward amaldiçoou, se realinhou.

"O chefe vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Você poderia querer fazer seu pênis se comportar antes que ele entre pela porta. Eu acho que ele notaria o tronco em suas calças," Jacob disse, calmamente.

Edward virou e recomeçou a caminhar. Foder Jacob? Sim, a idéia tinha mérito. Foder Jacob para sempre soou muito satisfatoriamente—exceto que ele não era gay. Você não podia passar sua vida com um sujeito se não fosse gay. Mas ele não tinha ouvido falar de qualquer classificação que dissesse que um sujeito hétero que quisesse seu pau na boca de outro sujeito não fosse secretamente homossexual.

Ele não escutava musical. Ele amava como o inferno os esportes. Ele deixava a tampa do vaso sanitário levantada em casa. Tinha colocado uma foto de Pamela Anderson sobre sua cama na faculdade. Isso não provava que ele era hétero?

"Só responda umas coisas," Jacob disse.

Edward não queria. Soava como uma armadilha.

"Você gostou do que aconteceu no meu apartamento?" Jacob perguntou.

O estômago de Edward retorceu com luxúria quando pensou sobre isto. Suas bolas doíam por uma reprise. Ele abruptamente movimentou a cabeça.

"Você gostou do que aconteceu no carro?"

Envolver sua mão no pau grosso de Jacob, ver o homem se contorcer desesperadamente pelo alívio que Edward podia dar a ele? A batalha de beijos? Ver Jacob enlouquecido pela boca de Edward? Seu pênis saltou.

"Sim," Edward resmungou relutantemente.

"Qual é a primeira coisa que você pensa quando digo a você que quero foder você até pelo avesso?"

Fazia-o doer como o inferno, isso era o que ele pensava sobre o assunto. Isso e encaminhar Jacob para isso. Edward podia facilmente afundar seu pau em Jacob agora mesmo. Talvez lamber suas bolas—foda. Isto não podia ser normal.

"Jesus, Jacob!" Edward girou. "Não diz uma merda dessas."

"Por quê?"

"As paredes têm ouvidos."

"Diga para mim, e eu não vou forçar a barra," Jacob disse.

"A primeira coisa que me vem à mente?"

"Sim."

Edward agarrou os ombros de Jacob. Jacob olhou para trás insolentemente como se a conversa tivesse chateado a ele. Seus braços estavam cruzados no peito. Charme meditativo. Jacob sempre tinha sido bom no plácido, reservado charme.

"A primeira coisa que penso é que eu quero ver você fazer isso. A segunda coisa é que eu não devia querer ver você fazer isso. A terceira é que meu pênis está pensando por mim e quer seus lábios perfeitos abertos sobre ele me chupando até gozar novamente. A quarta é por que infernos eu estou pensando dessa forma?"

Os lábios de Jacob se abriram em um sorriso. Sua covinha provocou Edward. Como podia um sujeito ser tão fodidamente sensual para outro sujeito? Não fazia nenhum sentido.

"Então você está dizendo que está confuso" Jacob nitidamente resumiu.

Edward chegou mais perto. Ele hesitou na frente de Jacob, esperado que se afastasse ou dissesse algo para desencorajá-lo, mas ele não fez. Edward o beijou. Desta vez não existia nenhuma luta pela dominação, só saborear, sentir, explorar os contornos firmes de sua boca e a lisa textura de sua língua.

Jacob permaneceu perfeitamente quieto com exceção daquela aquiescência. Edward se divertiu com o modo que a respiração de Jacob acelerou. Sim, ele definitivamente queria mais disso, mas quanto mais? Quanto tempo?

Eles iriam se cansar um do outro então dar tapinhas nas costas do outro e dizer, "Foi bom"?

Quando ele terminou, Edward apertou a testa contra a de Jacob, compartilhando o ar e o espaço, apreciando o odor magnético de macho excitado.

"Mais uma pergunta," Jacob disse.

"Diga."

"Se eu saísse por esta porta e me enroscasse com a próxima gatinha sexy que cruzasse meu caminho, você estaria bem com isto?"

Edward gemeu. "Foda, não."

"Também não."

Edward se afastou. "Diga ao chefe que eu tenho a papelada para terminar. Ele pode me achar em minha escrivaninha quando decidir aparecer."

"Eu estou dando a você mais uma chance," Chefe Whitlow anunciou quatro horas mais tarde.

"Os novatos não vão trabalhar para você?" Jacob perguntou.

"Você e Edward vão para lá. Dominic puxou um microfone do telefone de mesa. Há uma reunião atrás da escola primária em Hemlock hoje à noite. Eu preciso de vocês dois no local e escondido antes que aconteça," Whitlow disse, ignorando o sarcasmo de Jacob. "Não fodam tudo desta vez."

"Você conseguiu isto," Edward respondeu sua mandíbula rígida e as mãos enfiadas na calça comprida como se ele estivesse se apoiando na teimosia. Nenhum contato visual.

Certo. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Edward pensava que Jacob _gostava_ de estar atraído por um homem que insistia em ser um idiota teimoso?

Jacob permaneceu mudo durante o caminho. Eles estacionaram abaixo na rua em frente a uma estação de gás e andaram por um caminho que dava voltas até a escola. A escuridão total chegaria a menos de uma hora, e achar cobertura no matagal não iria ser fácil. Edward carregava os cobertores de vigília e sua mochila, marchando em silêncio como ele fazia.

A parte de trás da escola apareceu clara e aberta. Uma reunião para acontecer aqui teria que ser no limite das árvores ou perto do prédio. Mas o prédio fornecia um lugar longe dos olhares da rua e acesso fácil ao estacionamento. Ficar perto seria um desafio.

Edward pareceu relaxar uma vez que eles estavam alojados e ele percebeu que Jacob não tocaria no assunto da mudança de seu relacionamento. Depois da última vez que se enfrentaram, quando Edward confessou que não queira ver Jacob sair com uma mulher para sexo, Jacob esperava que eles alcançassem outro patamar de compreensão. Então Edward ficou mudo.

O que ele estava pensando? Jacob perguntava-se sobre onde eles estavam e se tinha vindo muito cedo?

Jacob rastejou adiante em seus cotovelos e ergueu os binóculos para o rosto. Alguns ramos farfalharam ao lado dele onde Edward fez o mesmo. Centímetros os separavam e poderia também ter sido uma parede separando eles.

"Uma grande mamada não faz uma relação," Edward suspirou como se estivesse a uma grande distância. "Foda. Nunca pensei que eu teria que dizer isso depois da faculdade."

"Eu pedi para você casar comigo?"

Edward bufou. Jacob sentiu Edward olhar para ele, mas manteve seus olhos treinados nos fundos do edifício. Um segundo deslize custaria seu distintivo.

"O que você quer?" Edward cautelosamente perguntou.

"Eu não sou sua esposa. Eu não preciso de confissões eternas." Ele só precisava que Edward admitisse sua atração. Seria um começo.

"Sexo?"

"Seria bom," Jacob concordou, sorrindo largamente.

O silêncio caiu entre eles novamente. O fundo da escola permanecia livre. Um par de crianças correndo passou com seus pais apontando para o playground e partiram.

"Não estou certo que possa compartilhar você se houver sexo," Edward disse, finalmente.

"Exclusividade física? E se eu quiser alguém para conversar?" Jacob engoliu seco, tentando soar desinteressado quando a linha de conversa de Edward pesou com esperança renovada.

Edward baixou os binóculos e levantou uma máquina fotográfica. Ele tirou um par de fotos do carro que tinha acabado de parar. "Adolescentes se agarrando," ele resmungou. "Eles vão foder a investigação."

"Anote isso." Jacob deixou a investigação se intrometer. Aliviava a tensão, dava a eles oportunidade de pensar sobre suas palavras.

Edward pegou o livro, anotou hora e a identificação das fotos na máquina. O casal foi embora depois de vinte minutos fazendo o carro balançar. A escuridão baixou completamente. Edward alcançou seus binóculos noturnos.

"Nós somos parceiros. Você devia conversar comigo quando conseguiu trazer as coisas às claras," Edward resmungou enquanto polia a lente noturna de sua máquina fotográfica.

"Sexo e comunicação. Soa como uma seqüência." Novamente, Jacob rezou para que sua voz firme soasse verdadeira escondendo a excitação crescente. Edward podia estar vindo a si?

"Você é meu melhor amigo, homem. Eu deveria deixar de falar com você sobre bobagens?" Edward não parecia contente sobre as conclusões que ele tinha tirado por conta própria.

Jacob baixou os binóculos e olhou para ele sobre o ombro. "Não. Eu teria que bater em seu traseiro se você parasse de conversar comigo. Mas o que você está pedindo soa muito como um sujeito que quer apenas uma chupada."

Edward encolheu os ombros. Como os dois estavam deitados de bruços, parecia mais como se ele estivesse se curvando.

Jacob retornou a vigilância. Ignorar a confusão provavelmente não iria trazer bons resultados. Mas ele queria. Muito.

"Eu sentiria falta de conversar com você." Edward rosnou as palavras de mau humor.

Jacob quis rir. "Você pode ligar a qualquer hora, não importa o que decida."

"Eu vou deixar você me chamar."

"Agora quem está se comportando como uma garota?"

Edward mergulhou sobre ele, virando Jacob de costas. "Retire isso."

"Não. Você bancando o difícil é engraçado," Jacob disse. Sensual, também, especialmente com o beicinho sombreado pela escuridão e a barba crescida.

"Deus, eu quero você." As palavras surgiram como uma revelação.

Edward esfregou a virilha contra a de Jacob. O chão tinha estado frio, mas Edward depressa o aqueceu. Jacob avançou e o puxou para um beijo. Ele separou as pernas e deixou Edward deslizar entre elas. Edward silvou, deslizou suas mãos sob o casaco de Jacob, apalpado a camiseta e finalmente alcançando a pele nua.

"Mãos frias, cabeça de merda," Jacob reclamou feliz.

Mas ele temporariamente perdeu a linha de pensamentos quando os dedos de seu parceiro se esfregaram fortemente contra seu peito e os quadris de Edward balançaram ritmicamente contra o seu. Jacob agarrou o traseiro de Edward e o puxou mais apertado, fazendo a fricção mais doce em seus pênis envoltos em jeans.

A língua de Edward duelava com a sua. Sua costeleta queimou e picou o rosto completamente barbeado de Jacob em um castigo erótico com promessas de sexo. Ele tinha que decidir ou apenas cair em tentação? Jacob perguntou-se. Foda-se se importava neste instante.

Faróis de carro relampejaram sobre deles, e Jacob depressa empurrou Edward para seu traseiro. "Mais tarde. Nós temos companhia."

"Foda-se mais tarde. Abaixe suas calças e abra as pernas. Eu cuidarei dos negócios enquanto você assiste a negociação."

"Bom, Edward. Sutil." Mas as palavras fizeram seu estômago sacudir com antecipação.

Outro carro chegou. Covey caminhou para o canto atrás do edifício onde as salas de aula e corredores bifurcavam em um desvio. Dois outros homens pularam fora do segundo carro e caminharam para ele. Eles carregavam uma pasta.

"Parecem assassinos de aluguel para mim," Edward murmurou. Ele levantou o dispositivo de escuta preso a um gravador. "O barulho em volta é fodidamente muito alto para escutar claramente."

"Dê-me isso. Eu vou chegar mais perto." Quanto mais cedo este caso terminasse, mais cedo teria Edward para si mesmo.

"Foda-se que você vai. Você é tão grande quanto eu, e a menos que você seja invisível, eles verão você."

"Está escuro, e eu sou mais silencioso que você," Jacob lembrou.

"E se eles te virem, vão atirar em você. Quem vai me fazer um boquete, então?"

Jacob puxou o dispositivo de escuta e deslizou na escuridão. "Eu amo você, também, imbecil," ele sussurrou.

_Quem tinha falado qualquer coisa sobre amor? Melhor ser uma fodida piada_. Edward olhou furiosamente através do escuro, assistindo Jacob esquivar-se para a parte de trás do edifício. Os dois homens deram um papel para Covey que o examinou com uma lanterna.

Os três giraram rapidamente para o playground. Eles pareciam nervosos. Edward moveu seus binóculos, procurando Jacob para o encontrar abaixado contra a parede da parte de trás do edifício. Ele estava perto. Muito perto. A pulsação de Edward pulava em desespero, batendo contra seu peito por ver Jacob ao alcance dos três. Perto o suficiente para ser machucado.

"Volte fodidamente para trás, cara. Eles vão ver você." Edward não se importou de falar consigo mesmo. Ele desejava que Jacob se afastasse. Jogar seguro. "Amigo, para trás."

Jacob ajustou o equipamento. Ele olhou para a linha das árvores como que se comunicando com Edward a quem ele não podia ver. Então os ombros de Jacob pararam e tudo nele ficou quieto.

"Foda. Eu conheço este olhar. Você está avançando. Você é um lunático."

O pânico rasgou o peito de Edward. Ele não podia fazer nada além de assistir enquanto seu parceiro rastejava para frente.

A pasta foi trocada de mãos. Agora era a hora de se aproximar, mas Edward estava muito distante. Jacob, porém, tinha a arma empunhada.

"Polícia. Parados!" As palavras foram carregadas pelo vento, e Edward amaldiçoou quando saltou para a ação. Jacob não tinha cobertura. Ele era um alvo fácil.

"Ele disse _parados_, filhos da mãe," Edward gritou, esperando chamar a atenção para ele. Ele correu para a parte de trás do edifício. _Não atire nele, filho da mãe. Não atire em Jacob. Eu matarei seus rabos culpados, filhos da puta. Não mate meu fodido amante._

Uma das três armas disparou, o som o alcançou uma fração de segundo depois que a bala relampejou. Um carro arrancou do estacionamento com dois homens. Não havia nenhuma pasta em suas mãos quando eles passaram debaixo de um poste de luz. O homem baleado, Covey, permanecia escondido nas sombras.

Outro tiro, este do último local onde Jacob estava antes, ecoou depois do primeiro. Um terceiro e de repente Covey estava correndo. Edward correu para ele, jogando-o no chão e algemando o homem.

"Black!" ele gritou. "Relatório, pelo amor de Deus."

"Baleado," Jacob respondeu roucamente.

Edward agarrou seu telefone com dedos trêmulos e discou. "Oficial caído!"

Edward arrastou o suspeito para o lado de Jacob. Quando o homem baleado tentou correr, Edward o golpeou, e ele caiu mancando.

"Onde foi o tiro?" Edward perguntou. Suas mãos apalpavam a cabeça e o peito de Jacob.

"Não morra, não faça isso comigo."

"Eu estou bem, só atordoado. Raspou minha cabeça." Jacob sentiu a pontada na têmpora quando apertou os dedos sobre ela. Até onde podia dizer, ele não tinha sido baleado outra vez. A cobertura da escuridão o tinha poupado do atirador. O ferimento na cabeça tinha sido suficiente para atordoá-lo, entretanto.

Edward agarrou Jacob em um abraço de urso. "Foda. Foda. Foda!"

"Eu estou bem." Jacob o segurou firmemente, correndo uma mão sobre suas costas para acalmar os músculos apertados de ansiedade.

Ele virou o seu rosto para o pescoço de Edward, inalando os odores penetrantes de couro e homem. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ele tinha se apaixonado por seu parceiro. Ele tinha se apaixonado por ele, Edward a pessoa. Não existia nenhum rótulo para classificar.

Jacob o segurou mais perto, confortando ele tanto quanto Edward tentava confortá-lo. Era bom ser amparado assim. Os braços fortes de Edward o prendiam contra seu coração disparado.

"Assustou-me como o diabo," Edward murmurou no cabelo de Jacob.

Jacob riu. _Ele pode vir a si ainda._

"Pensei que eu tinha perdido você," Edward confessou.

"Não pensei que você se importaria."

Edward envolveu a nuca de Jacob e o segurou no lugar para um beijo perfeito. Com a outra mão, ele esfregou o membro de Jacob. Sirenes soaram perto, e eles se separaram. Edward debruçou para mais um beijo rápido.

"Eu não podia perder você." a voz de Edward agitou.

As luzes coloridas alcançaram o estacionamento. Vermelho e azul piscavam sobre o rosto de Edward quando girou o olhar para ele. Edward estava agitado, ele podia ver isto.

"Antes de eles chegarem aqui," Edward sussurrou rouco. "Eu não posso perder você. Não para o trabalho e nem outra pessoa. Eu acho que eu a—"

"Polícia!"

O departamento caiu sobre eles. Jacob amaldiçoou a contagem de tempo ruim. Ele conseguiu mais um o olhar cheio de sentimentos de Edward antes de ele ser levado para os paramédicos e Edward ser questionado.

Suas histórias foram contadas separadamente, e alguém recolheu o equipamento de vigilância.

As dez e cinqüenta e dois um carro do esquadrão finalmente levou Jacob para casa, sozinho. Jacob olhou o edifício e caminhou para dentro. Sua têmpora pulsava, mas não tanto como seu coração.

Talvez ele tivesse imaginado a quase confissão de Edward. Ou talvez Edward não tivesse estado para dizer a palavra com a letra "A" palavra e quisesse dizer, "eu acho que eu a — aparento estar malditamente quente esta noite." Ele fazia. Teria sido uma declaração verdadeira.

Jacob sorriu esquisito em seu próprio benefício. Ele alcançou o bolso para pegar as chaves do apartamento quando as portas do elevador deslizaram abertas.

Edward se apoiou contra a porta, esperando. Jacob permaneceu imóvel, ouvindo e não se importando quando as portas do elevador fecharam atrás dele porque Edward não se moveu, seu olhar corria faminto por toda parte de seu corpo. Demorou no curativo branco em sua têmpora, seu pênis, e finalmente descansou aberto e despido de medo para Jacob ver.

Com o coração na garganta, Jacob se aproximou. Não falou nem quando destrancou o apartamento e conduziu Edward ao lado de dentro.

Jacob não teve chance de fechar a porta. Edward plantou uma mão nela acima de sua cabeça e fechou-a enquanto eficazmente bloqueava Jacob de ir adiante.

"Eu não sou o tipo de sujeito que fica todo sentimental," Edward assinalou.

Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Mas não me escondo das coisas que estou sentindo, também."

Ele andou mais perto, pressionando seu peito no de Jacob. Suas respirações misturadas, Jacob esperou, querendo beijá-lo, mas ele sabia que Edward tinha que fazer o movimento. Esta tinha que ser uma escolha deliberada de Edward se isso era para funcionar entre eles.

"Seus olhos ficam tempestuoso quando você está excitado," Edward disse, asperamente. "Suas pupilas dilatam e seus lábios se abrem como se você estivesse esperando por mim para beijá-lo."

"Eu _estou_ esperando." Estava?

Sua mão livre surgiu e investiu para a bochecha de Jacob. Ele esfregou o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior, tomando cuidado com o machucado e suspirando derrotado quando alcançou a boca de Jacob em um ataque suave. Seu polegar deslizou para o lado de dentro, sentindo com a ponta a forma como suas línguas se esfregavam contra a outra, então deslizou uma trilha molhada para o queixo de Jacob para abrir mais sua boca.

Edward o devorou. Saboreava, mordiscando a ponta de sua língua, sugando seu lábio inferior.

Em um gemido, Edward liberou seu queixo para envolver a mão atrás de cabeça de Jacob e afundar os dedos nos cachos negros em sua nuca.

Jacob apreciou o sabor que era o aroma sem igual da mistura da boca de Edward com hortelã.

O rosto de Edward ainda arranhava o de Jacob, mas agora o barulho era audível com as duas barbas crescidas, o que apenas exaltava o erotismo da capitulação de Edward.

Com os lábios ainda se tocando, apenas separados para respirar, Edward suavemente gemeu. "Eu sinto muito por ter sido um cretino. Levou um dia para descobrir quanto quero você."

Jacob estava cansado de esperar. Ele pegou os quadris de Edward e puxou contra os seus. Disposto caladamente para a confissão que ele queria ouvir.

"Deus, Jacob, eu não quero compartilhar você com ninguém."

"Sua irmã vai ficar irritada com isso."

"Foda Nessie," Edward resmungou.

"Posso?"

"Não. Merda. Eu mato você, ou então eu teria que matá-la para ter você."

"Exclusividade?" Jacob perguntou pela segunda vez.

"Sim. Não posso pensar sobre não ter você por perto e agora que existe isto," ele esfregou seus quadris em Jacob novamente, uma grossa ereção. "Eu só não posso. Eu não quero—"

"Eu posso esperar ouvir isto."

Edward deu um grito de frustração. "Eu amo você. Merda!"

Jacob sorriu. A admissão bateu em seu peito como um choque de luxúria. "Sim, eu sei, mas estou contente que você tenha dito admitido."

"É malditamente sensual quando você sorri assim. Sua covinha quente aparece, e meu cérebro se derrete."

"Você sempre teve esta aflição?" Jacob provocou. Ele teria que se lembrar de sorrir muito mais se isso provocava este tipo de reação.

Edward pensou por um minuto, seus olhos verdes claros nubladamente confuso. "Sabe? Eu acho que sim."

Ele agarrou o cinto de Jacob, soltando e abrindo sua calça jeans. Jacob tirou o casaco e arrancou a camisa antes de ajudar Edward com suas roupas, também. Os próximos poucos segundos eram um borrão de despir e se esbarrarem um no outro e contra a porta do apartamento na fúria de ficarem nus.

Edward se adiantou agarrando o pênis de Jacob na palma da mão enquanto tocava as bolas de Jacob com as pontas dos dedos. Jacob correu as mãos pelo corpo de Edward. Seus mamilos espetavam as palmas e Jacob os beliscou.

Edward estremeceu enquanto chupava o pescoço de Jacob.

Finalmente capaz de sair de sua cueca boxer, ele sondou o traseiro de Edward com um dedo atrevido. "Eu acho que vou entrar aqui," Jacob murmurou. "Se apresse e relaxe aqui. Eu não posso esperar."

"Preservativo," Edward ofegou.

"Quarto." Eles correram nus para a cama onde Jacob esvaziou o conteúdo inteiro de uma caixa de preservativo na colcha e colocou um em Edward como se sua vida dependesse da velocidade.

Jacob fixou o olhar no brilho molhado do preservativo sobre o comprimento de Edward. O pênis recoberto estava quase purpúreo e a umidade na ponta fez o látex suavemente se moldar na cabeça, como fosse uma ameixa. Ele queria entrar no traseiro de Edward, agora, mas Edward precisava se comprometer primeiro.

Jacob já estava nisto para sempre.

A antecipação e expectativa fizeram com que Edward ficasse nervoso. Ele nunca tinha estado com um homem, mas não podia esperar até que este aqui estivesse embaixo dele. Ele deitou na cama e puxou o braço de Jacob de forma que ele ficasse por cima. "E agora?" Edward perguntou.

"Nós vamos resolver juntos," Jacob ofegou.

Eles rolaram, e Edward escorregou abaixo pelo corpo de Jacob. Como seu parceiro tinha feito na primeira vez, Edward engoliu o membro de Jacob.

As mãos de Jacob se enroscaram nas cobertas quando ele se elevou até o encontrar. "Foda isso é bom."

Edward pensou sobre a tensão que ele sentiu quando Jacob o chupou. Usando a saliva enquanto chupava o pênis de Jacob, ele suavemente trabalhou o buraco apertado debaixo das bolas de Jacob. Cada gemido trazia Edward mais perto do orgasmo.

Jacob tinha um gosto bom. Forte e espesso. Edward apreciou a forma que a seta se movia em sua boca, o modo que a ponta arredondada esfregou contra o céu da boca e pressionou a parte macia atrás. Edward tentou tomar mais, sentindo golpear e esmagar contra o fundo da garganta.

Ele usou os ofegos de Jacob como indicação para acelerar e quando adicionar um segundo dedo no buraco e bombear também. Os quadris de Jacob se levantaram fora da cama e sua cabeça se lançou de um lado para o outro.

Quando parecia que torcer o lençol já não era o suficiente, ele avançou os braços e prendeu seus dedos nos cabelos de Edward.

As torções eróticas e apertos dos músculos de Jacob encheram Edward de fome à medida que ele olhou para o corpo do outro homem. Seu companheiro estava disponível para ele. E agora mesmo a musculatura impressionante, flexionada, se contorcendo, das coxas de Jacob até os abdominais definidos e as costelas delineadas respondiam somente para a boca de Edward.

Deus, isso tinha lhe dado uma viagem poderosa.

Ele colocava sua vida nas mãos deste homem diariamente. Ele não confiaria em qualquer outro como ele confiava em Jacob e sabia que Jacob se sentia do mesmo modo sobre ele.

Os quadris de Jacob bombearam para cima e pararam. Edward avançou suas mãos e esfregou o abdômen de Jacob, traçando a fina linha de pelos negros acima, até sentir as batidas do coração dele contra sua mão. Edward empurrou um terceiro dedo.

Jacob grunhiu com a intrusão, mas seus quadris já começaram a instintivamente ondular conforme o clímax se aproximava.

"Está vindo!" ele gritou.

Ele segurou a cabeça de Edward no lugar, mas ele não teve que fazer isso. Edward não estava indo a qualquer lugar.

Todos os músculos no corpo de Jacob se contorceram, curvando de forma que seus ombros e quadris se levantaram enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás e os músculos das nádegas esmagavam a mão de Edward. Seu gemido se tornou um grito rouco. Os quadris de Jacob balançaram contra a boca de Edward em pulsadas curtas enquanto seu gozo se atirava na parte posterior da garganta de Edward.

Como Edward poderia ter se perguntado se Jacob era certo para ele? Pareceu estúpido ter questionado isso. Edward o chupou até ter ficado limpo, tomando os últimos poucos jatos ocultos com um murmúrio de aprovação.

"Minha vez," Edward rosnou.

"Pronto."

Ele subiu pelo corpo relaxado de Jacob. Edward prendeu sua boca sobre um mamilo e puxou.

Ele gostou quando Jacob embrulhou uma coxa musculosa ao redor de sua cintura e aninhou o topo de sua cabeça. A sensação de poder que tinha tido antes, assistindo Jacob na agonia da paixão e fora de controle, preso com ele.

Ele suavemente ergueu os braços de Jacob acima de sua cabeça. Jacob deu a ele um olhar interrogativo que fez com que Edward simplesmente sorrisse. Então enterrando seu rosto na axila de Jacob, ele nitidamente inalou. Ele não podia conseguir o suficiente. Edward aplainou sua língua no lado de dentro e lambeu.

"Santa merda," Jacob ofegou.

"Você gosta?" Edward fez novamente, aninhando e lambendo a pele sensível, enquanto usava a mão livre para guiar seu pênis para o buraco de Jacob. "Curve seu joelho. Eu quero entrar em você."

Jacob concordou.

Edward se concentrou no rosto de Jacob enquanto ele facilitava o acesso. "Apertado," ele grunhiu. "Merda, você é como um fodido forno aí," ele disse, quando os músculos de Jacob apertaram em torno da borda escaldante de seu membro.

Jacob respirou fundo. O enfoque estreitou seus olhos, mas eles queimavam famintos no rosto de Edward. Edward empurrou-se para cima para alavancar, liberando os pulsos de Jacob.

"Beije-me," Jacob disse.

Edward fez. Segurando o desejo de empurrar, ele tremeu de necessidade. Jacob pareceu sentir isso e o beijou vagarosamente.

"Eu estou pronto," Jacob sussurrou contra os lábios do Edward.

Edward reivindicou sua boca e empurrou até o fundo simultaneamente. O ofego de Jacob correu direto para as bolas de Edward.

"É tão bom. Apertado. Quente. Se mexa," Edward arquejou.

"Mexer."

Edward retirou-se devagar, tremendo a cada centímetro enquanto o corpo de Jacob tentava puxá-lo de volta para dentro e então empurrou adiante até afundar seu pau no calor envolvente do corpo de Jacob. Seus olhos estavam completamente fechados de felicidade, e ele sem pensar se movia dentro e fora—suas respirações ásperas e grunhidos marcavam o ritmo de um frenesi crescente.

Jacob correu as mãos pelo corpo de Edward, apertou seus mamilos, e desceu pelas costelas para empunhar seu traseiro, de modo a acelerá-lo.

Edward empurrou a outra perna de Jacob para cima, forçando-a a se curvar também. Ele penetrava forte, batendo os quadris, sentindo a suave batida e o roçar de suas bolas contra o traseiro de Jacob onde ele se dedicava a bombear forte e rápido. O pênis de Jacob cresceu novamente e aquele conhecimento junto com os dentes dele afundando em seu ombro mandou Edward, estremecendo, acima da borda do esquecimento, ao orgasmo.

Arquejando e ainda ligados, Edward desmoronou sobre ele, sentindo a evidência pegajosa do orgasmo entre eles.

Jacob beijou seu rosto, seu pescoço, seu ombro machucado e correu as mãos confortantemente abaixo pelo corpo de Edward antes de esmagar seus quadris. "Diga a sua irmã que estou comprometido. Mas eu deixarei você escrever bilhetes de amor para mim."

"Eu estou me sentindo fodidamente poético no momento, também," Edward disse com uma risada.

"Oh sim?"

"Rosas são fodidamente vermelhas. Violetas são bolas-azuis. Você é meu agora, porque eu amo foder você," Edward disse roucamente.

"Gênio fodidamente poético."

_**Poema horroroso esse do Ed.**_

_**beijos e até**_


End file.
